Te conozco
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: A veces podemos confundir la realidad.


Advertencia: Fanfic YAOI (Hombre x Hombre) y Mpreg (Embarazo Masculino) si estos géneros no les gustan NO lean.

 **Te conozco**

-Lo siento Shiro, lo siento tanto.

Susurro Atsuya sinceramente acongojado, mientras veía a su hermano negar con la cabeza. 

-¿Es una broma verdad?-le pregunto Shiro desesperado. Atsuya negó con la cabeza.

-Ya desearía yo que fuera una broma que no fuera cierto pero lo es, Goenji esta muerto, esta muerto y nunca regresara.

Atsuya fue sincero y directo, era la única forma en que Shiro entendería. Observo a su gemelo caer al suelo tapándose el rostro con las manos y comenzándose a estremecer por el llanto. Atsuya se arrodillo junto a el y lo estrecho entre sus brazos acariciando sus cabellos. Ambos gemelos eran como dos gotas de agua físicamente, solo que Shiro tenia el cabello plateado y Atsuya lo llevaba rosado, ambos de piel clara y de baja estatura. Lo que los diferenciaba realmente era el carácter, mientras Atsuya era un guerrero, Shiro era un autentico pacifista que jamás peleaba si lo podía evitar, que odiaba la sangre y la muerte a diferencia de Atsuya.

Pero en ese momento, a pesar de el fuerte guerrero que era Atsuya, tuvo que hacer un supremo esfuerzo para no llorar al ver a su hermano destrozado, llorando descorazonado. No era para menos, después de todo el que acaba de morir era su esposo, la persona que Shiro mas amaba. Shiro lloro, lloro hasta que quedo dormido y aun entre sueños siguió llorando, Atsuya nunca se imagino que al despertar su gemelo no seria el mismo. Shiro dejo de hablar se encerró en algún rincón de su cabeza y se volvió un autentico muñequito de cristal, uno roto, no hablaba, no reconocía a nadie, no reaccionaba y era completamente manipulable, se dejaba llevar a cualquier lado, se dejaba bañar, dar la comida, pero jamás hacia nada por el solo, podía permanecer días sentado en el mismo lugar en que lo dejaras sin ningún tipo de reacción como un muerto en vida. En un principio Atsuya lo cuido.

Atsuya quería a su hermano pero era un guerrero, no tenia la paciencia para cuidar a alguien en el estado de su hermano, muchas veces lo olvidaba, no de forma intencional, es solo que Shiro ni siquiera se hacia notar y olvidaba que estaba ahí, que tenia que alimentarlo y cuidarlo. Por lo que la familia de Goenji Shuuya el esposo de Shiro se hicieron cargo de el.

Le pusieron un cuidador permanente, Ichirota Kazemaru, un joven peli-azul fértil como los gemelos, que cuidaba a Shiro con extremo amor y cuidado, sentía mucha lastima por ese joven que parecía haber muerto junto con su esposo. Shiro estaba embarazado para cuando su esposo murió, dio a luz trillizos, el parto lo atendió Yuuto Kidou el mejor amigo de Goenji, trayendo al mundo a tres preciosos pequeños. Llamaron al del medio Yukimura, al varoncito mas pequeño que era fértil Shindou y al primero de los trillizos en nacer, lo llamaron Ishido era el mas parecido a Shuuya.

Shiro que era como un muñequito, había pujado cuando le habían ordenado y había seguido mansamente las instrucciones de su amigo sin reconocer a nadie a su alrededor, ni siquiera a los bebes cuando se los pusieron en sus brazos, los lasto por que fue lo que un tierno y paciente Kazemaru le indico que hiciera, pero sus ojitos vacíos no notaban nada, sus ojitos vacíos desde que su esposo murió.

Los bebes solo tenían 4 meses cuando fue evidente que Shiro no era capaz de cuidarlos, quedaron a cargo de Kazemaru hasta que cumplieron los 5 años, luego la familia de Goenji se los llevo para entrenarlos, solo Shindou quedo con Kazemaru y Shiro, Yukimura y Ishido los dos pequeños semes fueron llevados para ser entrenados.

 _~~ 15 años después~~_

-Ven Shiro es hora de comer-le dijo Kazemaru tiernamente al peliplateado chico de hielo. Shiro tomo la mano que le tendía Kazemaru en su usual mutismo, dejándose guiar a la mesa, Kazemaru le puso una cuchara en la mano y le ordeno comer, Shiro lo hizo mansamente. Poco después la puerta se abría para dar paso a Shindou.

-Madre, mam llegue-anuncio el joven de 20 años ya estudiante de musica dejando la mochila en la sala y entrando a la cocina, dando un cariñoso beso a Shiro que no dio muestra de sentirlo, y otro a Kazemaru. Para Shindou Shiro era su madre, así le había enseñado Kazemaru y Kazemaru era su mam, se había echo cargo de el de la misma forma que lo haria una madre.

-¿Que tal tu día en la escuela?-le pregunto Kazemaru con una sonrisa sirviéndole de comer.

-Bien hoy me fueron a ver Ishido y Yukimura-dijo Shindou con emoción, casi nunca veía a sus hermanos, solo de vez en cuando, ellos al ser seme habían sido criados por sus abuelos, mientras el como un uke fértil había quedado al cuidado de Shiro y Kazemaru.

-Oh eso es muy bueno- sonrió Kazemaru.-¿Y como los vistes? ¿Como están los pequeños?

-Ya no son pequeños- rió Shindou-son gigantes-le aseguro-quedaron en pasar hoy a cenar para compartir un rato conmigo y también quieren verte a ti y a mama-le dijo Shindou.

Kazemaru asintió.

-Entonces preparare una deliciosa cena. ¿Porque no llevas a tu mama a bañar, y haces que se vista muy bonito para cuando lo vean tus hermanos?-le pregunto Kazemaru dulcemente y Shindou se levanto con una sonrisa asintiendo y al ver que su mama ya había terminado de comer, le tomo la mano.

-Ven vamos a bañarnos-le indico suavemente y obedientemente Shiro se levanto siguiéndolo.

Horas después Shiro vestía un precioso kimono azul con un obi negro, en lo físico para Shiro el tiempo no había pasado, eso era lo triste de ser inmortal si no te mataban no morías, no envejecías. Shindou se había vestido con un kimono mas cómodo y juvenil de color rojo mate y también se había atado el cabello en una pequeña coleta. Kazemaru también se había vestido precioso para ver a los niños con un kimono crema que le quedaba de perlas con su cabello azul. La puerta sonó, Shindou abrió contento y se pudo escuchar su charla alegre mientras guiaba a sus hermanos al comedor.

-Madre, mam, Ishido y Yukimura están aquí.-dijo Shindou entrando al comedor. Kazemaru sonrió con autentico cariño y alegría al ver a los dos semes, desde que los Goenji la familia de Shuuya se los había llevado pocas veces los había visto por casualidad. Los dos altos y guapos jóvenes le sonrieron mientras Kazemaru ponía una mano en el hombro de un siempre pasivo Shiro.

-Shiro-chan tus hijos vinieron a verte, levántate para que te vean.-le pidió Kazemaru suavemente. Shiro como siempre obedeció mansito levantándose y dejándose guiar por Kazemaru. Tanto Yukimura como Ishido quedaron sin aliento al ver a su madre después de 15 años sin verla habían olvidado cuan hermoso era Shiro Fubuki de Goenji.

Shiro parpadeo ladeando su cabecita de lado y por primera vez en veinte años una palabra salió de sus labios.

-Shuuya-susurro moviéndose solito sin una orden hacia Ishido-Shuuya- repitió sonriendo extendiendo una mano y acariciándole la mejilla del menor mirando esos ojos idénticos a los de Shuuya, en su confundida cabecita Shiro no entendía que ese no era su esposo que ese era su hijo, no lo entendía cuando sus ojos veían la viva imagen de su difunto esposo solo que con el pelo lacio en lugar de empuntas y un par de mechas azules en las puntas.

 _Siento que te conozco hase tiempo...  
Otro mileno, otro cielo...  
Dime... si me recuerdas aun  
Solo con tocar tus manos  
Puedo revelarte mi alma  
Dime... si reconoces mi voz!_

Kazemaru y Shindou estaban alucinados de escuchar la voz de Shiro por primera vez en dos decadas. Yukimura y Ishido estaban confundidos.

-Disculpe pero yo no soy...

Antes de que Ishido pudiera decirle que el no era Shuuya Goenji se sintió abrazado fuertemente por Shiro quien se estremeció con un suave llanto entre sus brazos.

-Te extrañe muchísimo Shuuya, no te vayas de nuevo, quédate conmigo- le rogó. Ishido abrió la boca pero Kazemaru negó desesperado, era la primera vez en 20 años que Shiro reaccionaba.

Ishido tomo el rostro de su madre observando su belleza y beso su frente.

-Tranquilo estoy contigo-tranquilizo al peliplateado que sonrió dulcemente relajándose en el fuerte abraso de su hijo... hijo al que confundía con su esposo.

 _Siento que me desnudas la mente  
Cuando me besas en la frente  
Dime si traigo marcas de ayer  
Solo con tocar tus manos  
Puedo revelarte mi alma  
Dime... si reconoces mi voz_

-¿Cuanto va a durar esta mentira mam?-pregunto Shindou preocupado a Kazemaru observando desde la ventana como Shiro reía suavemente sentado en un balancín con Ishido jugando a las cartas.

-No lo se Shindou pero me alegra tanto verlo moverse por si mismo, arreglarse para esperar a Ishido cada día.

Suspiro Kazemaru. Shindou también suspiro.

-Ese es el problema no se arregla para esperar a Ishido ni siquiera es consiente de que tuvo tres hijos, se arregla para esperar a Shuuya y padre... padre ya no esta, nunca mas estará- dijo con tristeza el joven.

-Que nos cuesta dejarle esta ilusión, es una ilusión inofensiva Shindou y lo hace feliz.

Le dijo Kazemaru suavemente.

-¿Es realmente una ilusión inofensiva?-pregunto Shindou preocupado y Kazemaru no respondió.

 _Siento que te conozco  
Siento que me recuerdas  
Dime si reconoces mi voz_

-Yukimura-llamo Ishido a su hermano que lo miro.

-¿Que sucede?-le pregunto el fuerte y hermoso actual chico de hielo.

-Yukimura creo que me e enamorado-dijo Ishido. Yukimura rió divertido.

-¿Tu enamorado? Que buena broma- pensó que jugaba pero al ver la mirada seria de su hermano trago saliva -hablas en serio- dijo impresionado -¿de quien hermano?

-De Shiro-revelo el joven de fuego.

-¿Estas loco? Es nuestra madre-salto el peli-azul de hielo.

-No, no lo es, nunca nos a tratado como una madre y a mi.. a mi me trata... sus ojos enamorados el...

Yukimura se levanto y se acerco a Ishido tomándolo de los hombros.

-nisan- le dijo con suavidad -madre no te ve a ti, sus ojos ven a nuestro padre, hemos visto sus fotos, tus ojos, todo tu eres idéntico a padre, casi una copia de el con otro peinado, su muerte lo trastorno nunca la ha aceptado. Olvida ese amor que sientes hacia nuestra madre, por que el no te ama a ti, el ama a nuestro padre.-le dijo suave pero con firmeza y cruel realidad.

-No me puedo arrancar esto de aquí- señalo Ishido su corazón -quiero que sea mío, lo amo, creo que de padre herede mucho mas que el físico creo que herede su amor por Shiro-Susurro Ishido- además yo soy el único que lo puede hacer feliz, darle lo que quiere lo que lleva veinte años esperando.

-¿Pero a que precio Ishido? Eso te destruiría por que cada vez que lo tuvieras en tus brazos sabrías que no es contigo realmente con quien esta, será con el recuerdo de nuestro padre.-le aseguro Yukimura.

-Haré que me ame a mi- aseguro Ishido.

-Eso nunca pasara Ishido, madre es solo de padre lamentablemente, nunca mas amara a otro y si deseas estar junto a el tendrás que conformarte con ser el sustituto de padre- le aseguro Yukimura sintiendo lastima de su hermano, se había enamorado de quien nunca debió enamorarse.

 _Siento que te conozco  
Siento que me recuerdas  
Dime... si reconoces mi voz_

 ** _Fin_**

La cancion es de la telenovela el clon (Marcas de Ayer) y los personajes de la serie Inazuma Eleven, espero les haya gustado el fanfic ^^

Los invito cordialmente a mi pagina de Facebook: **La Vieja Pluma de Mel,** ahí podrán encontrar mis historias y mas información de ellas, ademas de platicar conmigo si gustan ^^


End file.
